The Christmas Gift
by Disuareenix
Summary: North is tired of constantly seeing Jack Frost's name on the naughty list. So he is determined to get Jack to promise to be good and try to get on the nice list for just one year. Can Jack make it on the nice list and keep his promise to North. Or will he fail and continue his eternal record on the naughty list?


**Okay, so I randomly got this idea from a video on Youtube and I just couldn't pass it up. I really hope you guys like this. I see North as kind of a Father to Jack and Jack as kind of a Son to North so I thought it would be great t thought it would be great to bring that out a little and show just how close they are. this doesn't show it too much but it gives you an idea I think. Anyway, on with the story. Please review I would love to hear what you guys think of this.**

* * *

Jack was sitting on his bed in his room at North's workshop. North has become like a father to Jack ever since he became a guardian and Jack a son to North. Jack was lying on his bed, one leg bent up and the other flat on the bed with one arm under his head and the other hand hold his staff. He was currently frosting his ceiling out of boredom one afternoon since spring has just started and Jack was currently "on vacation" until next winter. He's just finished icing over the north and south pole and now he had nothing else to do. He lowered his staff, hanging his hand that held it over the side of the bed and let out a bored sigh. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Jack? It's North. Can I come in?" North called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come on in North." Jack called back still lying on his bed. the door creaked open and North stepped in.

"Jack, I have a something I would like to talk to you about." North said in a stern fatherly tone.

"What is it?" Jack asked finally looking at his guardian father. North grabbed a chair that was in front of the boys desk and pulled it up beside the boys bed and sat down in it.

"I was looking over naughty and nice list and noticed you are on the naughty list once again this year." North said. Jack let a mischievous smirk come over his lips.

"And?" Jack said never letting the smirk leave his face.

"And, I am here to fix that. I do not want to see you on naughty list anymore Jack. I know you are the Guardian of Fun but there are ways to have fun and be good at the same time." North explained. Jack's smirk slowly vanished from his lips and he rolled his eyes at the conversation. North must have seen because he become a bit more tense. "Jack I am serious about this. You are like my son now, and you have been on naughty list too long. I want to see you on nice list this year. And if I'm going to see you as my son, I'm going to treat you as my son and tell you, no more getting into trouble." North said. Jack simply rolled over on his side away from the large man beside him. North gave a heavy sigh. "Jack, listen to me." Jack started frosting his wall not paying any attention to him. North snatched Jack's staff out of the boy's hand making him sit up and face him.

"HEY! Give me that!" Jack shouted reaching for his staff. North held it away from him with a stern look.

"Jack. Listen to me." He said. Jack sat on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jack, I want you to try to get on nice list, please. Just one year." Jack snuck a glance at North from the corner of his eyes. North gave the boy a stern look. "I'm serious, Jack. Promise me you'll try." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Jack groaned in annoyance knowing he wasn't going to win this.

"Fine. I promise." Jack said, defeated. The thing about Jack is once he promises something he won't break it. No matter who he made the promise with or for what.

Several days later, Jack remember how he had accidentally broken one of North's ice sculptures that he had worked on for hours. North was furious. Jack snuck into North's office and tip toed over to his work bench and placed a small box with a note on it on the desk before quickly walking out and back to his room. A few minutes later, North returned to his office/room and walked to his work bench ready to make a new sculpture until he noticed a small red and white candy cane designed box on the desk. He picked it up and looked at the small note card attached to it. He flipped it over and a single word was written on it. 'Sorry'. He looked at the box confused before he opened it. Once he lifted the top and looked inside, his eyes went wide and a bright smile crossed his face as he pulled an ice sculpture out. More specifically, the ice sculpture Jack had crushed a few days ago. He looked at the door then back at the sculpture. Jack was on his way to the nice list. He walked to Jack's room with the sculpture in his hand. Opening the door he found Jack lying on his bed frosting his ceiling once again. He smiled at Jack and held up the sculpture.

"How did you do this?" He asked. Jack lifted his staff and pointed to it.

"Winter Spirit." He said with a smile. He sat up in the bed to look at North a little better. "I know how long you worked on it and how upset you were about it and I had to do something to make it up to you. It was an accident. You know that, right?" Jack said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. You told me that about a million times when you knocked it off the desk." North laughed.

"Sorry, again." He said. North walked up to him and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his forehead. Jack's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"It is alright, my boy. You are a good kid and I had no reason to yell at you the way I did. I'm sorry. And thank you." He said as he placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Thank's." Jack said happily. North smiled warmly at him before returning to his office. Once he returned he looked at the sculpture again and looked for a space on his shelves. He found one space in the middle of the shelf at the front of his desk he walked over to it happily and placed the sculpture gently in the center. He looked at it in wonder before taking a seat in the chair and began sketching out a new idea for a sculpture.

Jack was doing a good job as far as keeping his promise to North. He wasn't getting into nearly as much trouble and tried to avoid temptations of sending unknowing children on life threatening sleigh rides through crowded streets. He even went as far as to keep the street ice as safe as possible for drivers and people walking down and across streets.

Later that year, North was checking his naughty and nice list and while he was checking the nice list, a name caught his attention.

"My god, he's done it." North said with a smile. There near the middle of the nice list was the name Jack Frost. North smiled happily with a soft laugh as he ate another cookie from a tray that sat beside him on his desk.

That night when Jack got back, he was absolutely exhausted. He went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed ready to fall asleep until he heard a soft knock on his door. He groaned in response and the door opened.

"Jack? You alright?" North asked as he walked up to the boy.

"Mhmm. M tired." He mumbled. North just chuckled.

"Kids wear you out?" He asked. Jack lightly nodded his head. "Well you get some sleep. I'll be in my office." North said before he left the room. Seconds later Jack was fast asleep on his bed, lightly snoring as he slept.

When morning came, he realized it was the day before Christmas. It was Christmas Eve. That means he's got a lot of work today. He had to make sure everyone had snow for christmas because everyone loves looking outside on Christmas morning and seeing a fresh layer of snow on the ground or even see fresh snow falling. He was mainly thinking of Jamie. The boy was practically begging him to make it snow for Christmas.

"Don't worry, Jamie." Jack laughed. "There is gonna be plenty of snow if I have any part in it. And I do." He said with a smile. Jack flew off after telling North he was heading out and started making more snow fall all around. He started several snowball fights with the kids around the world and even helped a group of kids make a sledding hill more fun and exciting. All while trying to remember the promise he made to North. He was hoping all day that he had made it onto the nice list this year. North would be so proud of him and that would only make him feel even better.

That night, Jack returned to the Pole and was walking through the workshop when he saw a yeti wrapping a present and constantly reaching inside as if something was stopping him from wrapping it.

"Hey Max. Having a little trouble wrapping that?" The yeti instantly shoved the gift under the work bench, hiding it from the winter spirit and grumbling something as if to say, 'I'm not wrapping anything.' Jack looked at him a little suspicion but continued walking. "Okay? whatever you say, Max." He said with a small laugh as he walked up to North's office/room.

"Hey North. How's the preparations coming?' He asked walking up beside the man.

"Hello Jack." He said happily. "Almost done. We will be scheduled to leave tonight around 9:00." He said happily.

"Cool." Jack said, chuckling to himself at his wise cracked joke. "Sooo." Jack started as he leaned casually on his staff. "Am I on the nice list?" He asked, hope shinning in his eyes. North sighed in an unpleased manner instantly making Jack's heart sink to his stomach.

"You will just have to wait and see." North said almost sounding disappointed.

"Yeah. Okay." Jack said in sadness and disappointment before walking off back to his room. North looked over his shoulder once the boy left and let a mischievous smile creep over his lips.

"Oh you are in for one big surprise my boy." North said happily as he finished his final preparations.

Night came and Jack continued to toss and turn in his bed trying to get to sleep. But he just couldn't sleep. What North had said to him earlier that day wouldn't leave his mind. More specifically, how he said it. It kept repeating itself in his head and wouldn't let him relax.

"I need some air." Jack finally thought as he sat up in bed. He hopped off the bed and walked to the open window before jumping out and landing on the roof. He flew to the very peak of the roof and stared out into the night sky. He stared at the moon for a while letting questions run wild in his head. "I could have sworn I would make it on his nice list this year. I could have sworn. I didn't freeze and water fountains just as someone was about to get a drink, I didn't form ice under anyone's feet while they walked with their hands full or without their hands full. I just made it snow and had a little fun having snowball fights with kids. No one got hurt and no one got mad or sad. And I recreated that sculpture I broke in North's office. What did I do wrong to not make it on the list?" Jack asked looking up at the moon. He let his head fall into his hands making him miss the almost hidden smile the moon gave him. "He's probably so disappointed in me now." Just as he whispered that last sentence he heard the sound of North's sleigh take off. He looked up and there was North. He flew high in the sky, passing in front of the moon and then dashed through his portal. Jack sighed in disappointment and returned to his room. The small Christmas tree North had set up in his room was lit with a light coating of snow on it. The lights lit up red and green with a few Christmas bulbs hanging from the branches but underneath, not a single present. Not even a note or a card. Just a few needles that had fallen from the tree. Jack sighed and laid back down on his bed finally feeling tired. His eyes started to fall shut until he was pulled into a deep sleep.

Jack sat up on his bed Christmas morning and rubbed his eyes in sadness. Today was Christmas and he was certain he didn't make it onto the nice list. He could smell a turkey being roasted in the oven. Today was also the Guardians Christmas Party. He loved going to the party, but this year he only wanted to stay locked in his room all day and never come out. He couldn't bare to see the disappointed look on North's face. He had made a promise and he broke that promise. He suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Jack, sweety? Are you awake?" It was Tooth.

"Yeah, Tooth. I'm up." He said in a sad voice.

"Come down to the Dinning Hall. North wants to talk to you." She said. Jack felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't go down there and face him. He let a sob escape his lips. "Jack? Jack, honey, what's wrong?" Tooth asked in a panic. The door opened and Tooth rushed over to him and hugged him. He let himself cry on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Jack. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I can't... I can't face him, Tooth." He cried out.

"Who?"

"North. I can't face him. I don't want to see that disappointed look in his eyes again. I can't." He cried out.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" She asked as she pulled him away and looked at his tear-stained face

"Please Tooth. I just can't go to the party this year." He said as he stopped crying. Tooth reached up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's alright, Jack. I'll go tell the others." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Tooth." He said as he finally stopped crying. Tooth petted his head lovingly before floating out of the room and closing the door.

She flew down to the dinning hall as fast as she could and flew straight to North and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Tooth! What was that for?!" He shouted as he held his arm where she had punched him.

"What did you do?!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Jack said he can't come to the party this year because he doesn't want to see that disappointed look in your eyes again. He's crying his eyes out up there! What did you do?!" She asked again clearly very angry.

"Stay here. I will go talk to the boy." He said as he walked past her and left the room.

North walked down the hall to Jack's room and knocked on the door. "Jack? Can I come in?" He asked but got no answer. He opened the door slightly and peaked in. "Jack?" He found Jack sitting on his bed with his back turned toward the door. He was holding something in his hand. North walked in and sat next to Jack. Jack didn't move a muscle. He held the small nesting doll center in his hand. "Jack, what is the matter?" He asked calmly in a soft voice.

"I... I'm sorry, North. I failed." He said without looking at the man.

"What do you mean?" North asked confused.

"I promised you I'd try my hardest to make it onto the Nice List this year. But I fail. I'm sorry." He said letting his head fall lower than it already was. The other Guardians had crowded around outside the door watching the scene before them in silence.

"Jack, what is so bad about that?" North asked. "You have been on naughty list for 300 years." He laughed. "One more isn't bad."

"But, I promised you I'd try to get on the nice list. And, I knew that if I didn't... You would be... Disappointed in me again." He said softly. North looked at the boy in shock and sadness.

"Jack, look at me." He said in a deep voice as he gently turned the winter spirit toward him making him look at him. "I don't care if you are on naughty or nice list. I will always be proud of you. No matter what. You are like a son to me. Remember that." He said sternly as he looked straight into the boys eyes. Jack spared a small smile as he wrapped his arms around the man in a gentle hug.

"Thank's North." He said softly as North hugged him back. They pulled away and North wiped a tear away from Jack's eye.

"Now, I think you should come with me, Jack." He said with a smile. Jack looked at him confused but followed him anyway. They walked out of the room with the other guardians in tow. They made it down to the dinning hall and North told Jack to have a seat.

Jack sat down in his normal seat feeling more confused then ever as North walked out of the room. The other Guardians sat around the table in there normal seats. Jack looked at all of them but they seemed to be just as confused as he was.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Jack asked the group. They all shook their heads with a 'no'. Moments later North returned with a small box in his hands. Well, small to him. It was actually rather big. Now Jack was really confused, that is, until North set the box down in front of Jack. Jack's eyes went wide and he looked up at North in shock. "Wait. North, I thought..." North just laughed placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" He bellowed out getting everyone's attention. "Jack, our Jack, has finally made it onto the Nice list." He said with a wide smile as he looked down at Jack. Jack's eyes lit up with joy as a wide smile spread over his lips.

"WHAT?!" Bunny and Tooth shouted in unison. shock clear on their faces.

"I did it?!" He asked in amazement. North nodded happily with a warm smile on his face.

"Jack? Jack Frost? On the nice list? Impossible." Bunny said with a smirk on his lips. Jack looked at him with a fake glare.

"HEY!" He said before picking a carrot off of the tray on the table in front of him and throwing it at him. Bunny caught it with ease.

"Oh, thanks mate." He said mockingly with a laugh making the others laugh too.

"Ok, Jack. Open your present. But remember, this gift, you must take very good care of it." He said sternly. Jack got the impression it's an old gifted that was handed down or something. He pulled the top off the box and his eyes went wide as he let out a loud gasp. He dropped the top to the floor and North laughed. The others tried to see what was in the box. Jack stood there with his mouth open and tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't find a single word to say. He looked in the box with so much joy and happiness in his eyes it looked like he was about to scream.

"Well what is it, mate?" Bunny asked anxious to see what it was. Jack reached into the box with care and slowly pulled out... A baby Husky. Everyone gasped in amazement. Tooth's fairies flew up to the little dog and squeaked in admiration. The small dog had a light blue snowflake collar around its neck and it's eyes were the same color as Jack's. Jack just stared at the puppy in shock and amazement. He looked up at North feeling tears forming in his eyes. North just smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." Jack set the puppy on the table and jumped up from his seat and hugged the man in the tightest hug he had ever given anyone.

"Thank you, North!" He cried out as tears spilled from his eyes in joy. North hugged him back with a laugh.

"You're welcome, my boy. You did good this year. I am very proud of you." Jack smiled up at the man before turning back to his new puppy that was sitting happily on the table. Tooth was flying near the puppy admiring it and petting it. The puppy seemed to love her and licked her hands and once got her cheek. She flew aside and let Jack pet it. The dog looking at him lifting his front paws anxiously wanting the boy to come pet it. It's tail was waging happily as he looked at his new owner. Jack walked up to it and pet his head with a laugh. The dog leaned into his hand before licking it happily making Jack laugh.

"What are you gonna name him, Jack?" Tooth asked.

"... Winter." He said happily. The dog perked up and barked happily.

"Looks like he approves." North said. Jack picked up the dog and held it close to him just before Winter lifted his head and started happily licking his face as he wagged his tail fast. The others laughed at the happy sight.

Everyone took turns petting the little dog and giving it attention. Winter loved rubbing his little furry body against Bunny's chest and legs and Sandy formed little sand images that Winter would jump at and make vanish. North lifted the dog in one hand and Winter jumped up on his shoulder and tried climbing on his head. Tooth held the dog like a human baby and scratch his belly as Winter tried grabbing her hands and nibbling on her fingers playfully. Jack wouldn't let the dog out of his arms. He held it close to him and the dog would curl up in his arms and relax completely.

"Looks like someones tired." North said with a smile. Jack looked down at the puppy and saw his eyes closing sleepily. Yet the dog tried his hardest to stay awake by moving around as much as he could but being so tired, he didn't move much. Jack smiled at the dog and pet its head gently.

At the end of the day, Jack was sitting on his bed with Winter curled up in a ball by his leg nearly asleep. Jack reached down and pet him on the back gently as to not wake him. He then laid down on his back and closed his eyes ready to fall asleep until he felt something climb up on his stomach. He looked down and saw Winter climb up on his stomach and walk in a couple of circles before lying down and curl back into a ball and fall asleep. Jack smiled and placed a gentle hand over the dog and fell asleep.

North peeked into Jack's room and smiled at the sight. He looked down the hall at the others talking quietly between themselves.

"Everyone! Come here!" He whispered to them. They all walked over and looked into Jack's room to find him fast asleep with one hand over Winter and Winter curled up, on top of Jack's stomach fast asleep. It was the cutest sight they had ever seen.

"Aw, look at them. They're so sweet." Tooth said in a loving tone.

"The boy needs a friend who can be with him at anytime. What better than mans best friend." North said happily.

"Frostbite sure looks happy with that little squirt. Winter's one lucky dog to have a friend like him." Bunny said with a smile. They closed the door and the other Guardians left to head back to their homes and jobs. North peeked into Jack's room one more time with a warm smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas... Son" North Whispered. He closed the door and returned to his room as the workshop fell into silence on the most memorable Christmas night as the moon shone bright through the window. A hint of a smile on its shinning face.

* * *

**Please review. I really want to know what you all think. Thank's for reading.**


End file.
